starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Oppo Rancisis
Oppo Rancisis, an adept strategist and tactician, was a Thisspiasian male who abdicated the throne of his homeworld in favor of becoming a Jedi Master. Offered to the Jedi Order as an infant by his mother, the Blood Monarch of Thisspias, in exchange for Republic economic support, Rancisis was apprenticed to multiple Masters before being deemed too difficult by the Jedi High Council. Still wishing to become a Jedi, Rancisis sought out the revered but reclusive Jedi couple: Yoda and Yaddle. After tracking them down, the young Thisspiasian continued his training to become a Jedi Knight. In 186 BBY, Rancisis' sister was killed by terrorists, and he was offered the throne; he declined, instead preferring to continue on the path of the Jedi. After achieving the rank of Master and being given a place on the Jedi Council years later, Rancisis served as one of the Jedi's top military advisors due to his tactical nous. He was also a member of and often led the Council of Reconciliation. Rancisis served the Jedi Council through the Second Clone War and spent much of the war on Coruscant, organizing and coordinating Imperial forces through the Galaxy. At the conclusion of the war, Rancisis defeated the then-current Blood Monarch in personal combat to finally become the ruler of his homeworld. As a result, Rancisis resigned his post on the Jedi Council to focus on his new duties and thus ensured the Thisspiasians loyalty to and assistance of the Galactic Empire. Nevertheless, Thisspias became a target for the Empire in the aftermath of the Jedi Rebellion. Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I directed his forces to bombard the planet from orbit, wreaking chaos and subsequently enslaving many Thisspiasians. The Emperor installed an overzealous Imperial governor to oversee the world, but this governor quickly overstepped both his mandate and his skill set. He sought to impress Palpatine by holding the current Blood Monarch captive and eventually executing him. The furious Thisspaisians revolted, but their attacks most often proved futile in the face of the Imperial occupation. When spies from the Rebel Alliance infiltrated the governor's ranks and rescued Rancisis, whisking him away from Thisspias, however, things turned around, and the Thisspaisians gained hope and renewed their resistance. Following the fall of Coruscant, Rancisis returned to his homeworld to find it embroiled in a heated debate over the future of his monarchy. The debate soon turned to open combat, and a brief civil war raged until Rancisis came out victorious. The Blood Monarch ruled Thisspias once more, and started the process of becoming part of the New Republic. Near the close of the war, Rancisis learned of a Confederate operation on the planet Saleucami; Dark Acolyte Sora Bulq was overseeing the creation of a cloned Morgukai "Shadow Army," which Rancisis feared would prove a match for the Jedi. The Thisspiasian Jedi Master led a team of Jedi and three battalions of New Republic troopers to Saleucami, and besieged the planet for five months. Rancisis used his battle meditation to aid Republic forces during the conflict, to the point of exhaustion. Sora Bulq used this to his advantage, sending a group of Anzati assassins to slay Rancisis, but the Jedi Master was able to fend them off and defeated his attackers. However, the attack had in fact been a ruse orchestrated by Bulq, who used the distraction to enter Rancisis' chamber unnoticed and stab the Thisspiasian in the back, killing him. Biography Early life Oppo Rancisis was a Thisspiasian male born on the planet Thisspias in 206 BBY. The son of the female Blood Monarch, who ruled over Thisspias, he was discovered to be highly Force-sensitive as an infant, and his mother offered him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training in the ways of the Jedi in exchange for Republic economic support in 200 BBY, when Rancisis was six standard years old. She hoped that, after his training had been completed, he would return to Thisspias and succeed her as Blood Monarch, and use the wisdom and power taught to him by the Jedi for Thisspias's benefit. Rancisis was accepted by the Jedi Order, and was apprenticed to multiple Jedi Masters before being deemed too difficult by the Jedi High Council. Still wishing to become a Jedi, Rancisis sought out the revered but reclusive Jedi couple: Yoda and Yaddle. After tracking them down, the young Thisspiasian continued his training to become a Jedi Knight. Though he proved to be an adept wielder of the Force and a tactician, with a keen sense for military strategy, Rancisis continued to be a rebellious student, sometimes disobeying Yaddle and Yoda's instructions. In 186 BBY, when Rancisis was twenty, terrorists stormed the alcazar on Ramatesh and killed his younger sister, who had become Blood Monarch during Rancisis' early training; Rancisis was the next in the lines of heirs, and was offered the throne. Devoted to the Jedi, he refused the offer, and continued with his training in the Jedi Temple. Mastery Rancisis was eventually made a Jedi Knight and later a Jedi Master, proving adept at the rare Jedi techniques of battle meditation and Malacia. Battle meditation allowed the user to boost his allies' morale while draining his enemies', and to subtly alter the odds of any given battle. Malacia allowed a user to use the Force to turn an opponent's equilibrium against him or her, halting movement and causing dizziness and nausea, though the effects were only temporary. A rare ability, which many frowned upon for its seemingly violent nature, Malacia was taught by Rancisis for many decades, and he recorded his notes on using the power in the Great Holocron. Rancisis had a keen grasp of military tactics, and he was known for his elegant and complex strategies, which helped the Republic to emerge from several conflicts victorious. End of the war Legacy Personality and traits Oppo Rancisis was extremely loyal to both the Jedi Order and later the New Jedi Order as well as the Old Republic, Galactic Empire, and New Republic when he was affiliated with each respective government. He could have accepted the throne on his homeworld at a relatively early age and lived a life of luxury and power, but he decided to continue with his Jedi training. He was wholly devoted to the Jedi, spending over a century teaching students and offering his tactical knowledge whenever he was requested to do so. He had the Republic and later the Empire's interests at heart, and the majority of his decisions while serving on the Council were in the interest of both governments. Rancisis was conservative, more so than most of the other Councilors of his time, and he was strongly opposed to overlooking ancient traditions laid down by the Jedi of old. However, by the time of the Clone Wars, he had realized the necessity of occasionally setting aside ancient Jedi tenets for the good of the Republic. Rancisis cared for all living beings, and was often at odds with non-Jedi military officers who had less compassionate natures. During the attack on Saleucami, Rancisis allocated much of his force's resources to feeding and sheltering refugees from the planet's main city, to such an extent that many of his subordinates feared there would not be enough for the New Republic soldiers. Rancisis maintained his position that the refugees should be given precedence because it had been the New Republic that had displaced them from their homes. He also demonstrated extreme persistence concerning his plan for victory. While using battle meditation, he had a vision of a path that would lead the New Republic to Sora Bulq's headquarters, but, after attempts to find it were continually unsuccessful, many of the Jedi under his command wanted to give up and try a new strategy. Rancisis refused, and stuck with his original plan, which was ultimately a success. During the crisis surrounding the Eriadu Trade Summit, Rancisis advised that the Jedi and New Republic take no sides in the conflicts between the Trade Federation and the Nebula Front, and advocated the appeasement of the Senex sector, all so that the New Republic would not lose support. Powers and abilities Oppo Rancisis was talented in a number of powers unconventional among the Jedi, as well as in lightsaber combat and unarmed combat. Although he rarely used his lightsaber, preferring to orchestrate attacks from inside a headquarters or to use the Force against opponents, Rancisis fashioned the traditional weapon of the Jedi during his training, a simple green blade. Rancisis used the weapon to fight off the Anzati assassins who infiltrated his chambers and attacked him during the Yuuzhan Vong War, killing or incapacitating all of them. Sora Bulq, who had once been among the most talented swordsbeings of the New Jedi Order, acknowledged Rancisis' skill with a blade, and, thus, opted not to engage him in direct combat but to instead use subterfuge to kill him. Rancisis' lightsaber abilities were augmented by his skills in hand-to-hand combat; he used any part of his body that he could to attack any enemies, including his four hands and his tail. He was strong enough in unarmed combat to defeat the Blood Monarch on Thisspias in an honor duel during the Second Clone War. A military mastermind,Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi Rancisis was one of the few Jedi of his time to master the ancient Jedi art of battle meditation, an ability that was over 5,000 years old when he learned it, and known to be used by the famous Jedi of old, including Odan-Urr,Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Golden Age of the Sith Nomi Sunrider, Thon, and Arca Jeth. In Tionne Solusar's documents about battle meditation, she listed Rancisis among those Jedi, suggesting that he was very skilled at using the power. The power allowed the user to envision his or her desired outcome of any current battle, and, if properly used, this vision could be made to come through, via subtly altering the odds against the user's enemies, sapping their morale and boosting his or her allies' courage. Rancisis used the power to great effect during the attack on Saleucami; he also used it to attempt to view the outcome of the entire war. The unconventional Jedi power of Malacia, which many Jedi opted not to learn, preferring to use simpler methods instead, was a specialty of Rancisis', and he taught it in the Jedi Temple for many decades. The power was used predominantly as a defense mechanism; it caused no permanent effects, but turned a victim's equilibrium against him or herself, inducing incapacitating nausea and dizziness for several minutes—enough time for those who were being attacked to escape. Most Jedi found it easier to employ powers like affect mind or Force push to halt attacking enemies, but many of Malacia's proponents argued that the power might have benefited some of its victims—it reminded thugs that they, like their prey, were not invincible. Appearances }} Notes and references }} Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Thisspiasians Category:Males Category:Blood Monarchs Category:Diplomats